


Our forbidden, secret Love

by wincestismyheart



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bottom Jared, Daddy Kink, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Freeform - J2, Innocent Jared, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Older Jensen Ackles, Protective Jensen, Secret Relationship, Sexual Confusion, Top Jensen, Underage Sex, Young Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestismyheart/pseuds/wincestismyheart
Summary: Jared is a 16 years old teenager. He goes to high school, loves to play video games with his best friend and oh, he is in love with his new, 20 years older neighbor Jensen Ackles. He don't know how or when it happened. The only thing he knows is that he wants to taste these full lips and get lost in these beautiful green eyes.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! <3 I'm back with another story! Before it really starts, I would like to make something clear again! In this story, there is a huge age difference between the two boys! Jensen is 36 years old and Jared is 16 years old! Please read the tags and warnings! And sorry if there are any writing mistakes! I read control, but english isn't my first language! I wish you guys a lot of fun and hope you’ll like it! <3

When Jared parents told him that they would soon have a new neighbor, he was very unimpressed and uninterested. He wasn't as excited or curious as his mother.

It didn’t mattered for him and he didn't thought about it until he saw his new neighbor for the first time.

It was a saturday afternoon. Jared had already heard from his mum that their new neighbor had moved into the house next door a few days ago. She told him how nice and funny Mr. Ackles was.

Jared doesn’t remembers that his mother told him Mr. Ackles would be at their house at the weekend. It's short before the summer holidays and the teachers write thousands tests at the same time.   
So the 16 year old was constantly learning. He never met Mr. Ackles on the sidewalk or saw him in his garden either.

And unfortunately, their first meeting was extremely embarrassing. Well, at least for Jared.   
Mr. Ackles or Jensen seemed very amused.

On this saturday Jared got up after 3 pm. He was busy with studying all night long for the math test on monday. He is good in math, but the subject they have right now is very difficult and he went to sleep after 5 am when the sun had already risen.

That's why he crawled out of his bed so late, still half trapped in his dreams, with messy hair, in boxershorts, with dark circles under his eyes and stumbled down in the kitchen.  
Then he stood there. Jared looked up and was facing this strange, wonderful and almost perfect man. His green eyes with the golden sprinkles in them seemed to look right into his soul. His nose was surrounded by an incredible number of freckles.

Jensen's beard made him look so masculine. His broad shoulders and strong arms almost made him drool. On that day he wore a black shirt with the Led Zeppelin logo on it, an open green and blue flannel shirt over it and the tight blue jeans left no room for much imagination.

Jensen's muscular legs and the bulge in his crotch were clearly visible under the denim. Jared could see the outline of his big cock.

And he couldn't help but imagine how that dick would feel deep inside of him. How it would thrust into him and pumps him full of cum.

The voice of his mum dragged him out of his lustful fantasies and to his horror Jared had to find out that his cock was half hard.  
Then he noticed that Jensen looked at him intensely. He remembered that he was still half-naked. Uncomfortable and ashamed, he crossed his arms in front of his bare chest.

Jensen himself tried to memorize every detail of the boy, even if he knew deep down that it was wrong to look at a minor so lustfully. He couldn't help it.

He has memorized these beautiful hazel-colored eyes. Every mole on his young, pale face. Those long, brown eyelashes and the messy, slightly too long hair.

And his lips! God, his pink lips!

Jensen let his eyes wander over the boy's flat torso. He saw a few more moles there too, which decorated his soft skin. He could easily see Jared's ribs, which probably meant that he lately had a growth spurt and has lost the rest of his baby fat. 

The 16-year-old was already quite tall for his age and Jensen knew instinctively he would grow a lot more and probably get even bigger than he self.

He could also see his slightly defined abs, which probably meant the boy does some sport. And not a single hair was visible on Jared's body. His skin was so soft and smooth.  
Jensen had imagined what it would be like to have the boy lying under him, to make him moan and beg while he sunk his cock into his hot, tight hole. But before his dick could react to these wild imagines, Miss Padalecki started to speak.

“Jensen, that's my son Jared. I'm sorry for his look right now! You know, Jared is a freshman in high school and the teachers are throwing tests and homework on them like it’s nothing. He was probably up all night and learned."

A nervous laugh escaped her and Jared only rolled with his eyes. Why don’t you tell him my whole life story right away, he thought, a little annoyed. Then suddenly a hand was held in front of his face. Confused, he looked up at Mr. Ackles and quickly grabbed his hand.

He blushed and Jensen grinned mischievously at him. He automatically had to smile back.

"My name is Jensen and don't worry about your missing clothes, I used to walk around at home like that all the time!"

Grinning, they shook hands and Jared laughed softly.

"If I had known that we would have a visitor, I would have put on some clothes before coming down!"

With a slightly ashamed smile, he scratched his neck and Jensen began to laugh softly. The sound made goose bumps running all over his body. Uncomfortably, he folded his arms over his chest again so that the older man in front of him couldn't see his hard nipples.

But Jensen just smirked at him knowingly and licked his lip obscenely. Almost as if he would like what he saw.   
“Jay, go in your room quickly and get dressed. Then come back downstairs in the living room. I baked cake!"  
He just nodded and threw one last, gentle smile at Jensen and then he stormed upstairs.

In his room he had to take a deep breath. He has never been so hard before. It's almost painful.

Jared had an erection more than once, but he has never touched himself. His parents were always at home and he was just too embarrassed to do it while they are there. And the fear of getting caught was too strong. So most of the time, he just ignored his cock until the erection went away.

And with all the stress and pressure to learn lately, he was always too exhausted and annoyed to get aroused.

But one look at this wonderful man and his whole body went crazy. His heart was beating too fast, his stomach got warm and tingly, he couldn't take his eyes off from Jensen and he kept blushing.

Before he could think about it any further, he pushed his thoughts aside and got dressed. Then he went downstairs again. 

The afternoon was really nice. Jared didn't really had the opportunity to talk to Jensen, because his parents kept him involved in a conversation all the time. But at least he could watch him.  
For hours he just sat there and bathed in the beauty of Jensen. Sometimes the older man caught him staring and smiled sweet at him. So the day wasn't entirely unsuccessful.

Since this saturday Jensen has been at their home more often. He and his parents have become good friends. And sometimes Jensen and Jared were able to talk a little bit. But it was always just small talk.

That was a month ago and now it seems like the two have the chance to really get to know each other.

~°~

The last school day is over and Jared can finally start his summer holidays. He is on his way home right now. Next to him walks his best friend Chad.

"Do you have any plans for your summer holidays?"

Jared smiles, looks at Chad and gives a shrug before answering.

"I have no idea! I'll just relax, play on my PS1 and finally finish my book."

"And of course you will watch Mr. Ackles when he works in his garden, half naked and jerk off to it!"

Chad bursts out into laughter as he blushes and he punches his friend in the side. Even if he's right, he doesn't have to scream it across the whole neighborhood.  
Jared told his friend some time ago that he finds Jensen more than attractive and that he even thinks he is in love with him. But he isn’t sure. He's never been in love before and so he doesn't know how it feels.

He asked his mother how it felt and how you know that you’re in love. She told him that whenever you see this special person, there is this tingling feeling in your stomach and your heart beats faster.

And you always think too much about this person and want to be close to them. She said you knew it instinctively when you’re in love.

But that didn't help Jared. Yes, his stomach always tingles when he sees Jensen, his heart beats faster, he thinks of him all the time and wants to be around him. 

But the 16 year old still doesn’t know if he is really in love with Jensen.

And even if, he's 20 years younger than Jensen. They could never have a real relationship. Jensen could go to jail for that. Besides, what should Jensen want from him? Jared is just a child in his eyes.

Even though he knows all these things, he still feels attracted to the older man. And it frustrates and confuses him.  
He noticed some time ago that he likes boys more than women, but why does he find Jensen so attractive even though there is such a big age difference between them?

It doesn’t seem normal. 

All couples and partners in love that Jared knows or sees on the streets are always in the same age group. And he is interested in a 20 years older man, which he doesn’t even really know and who is befriended with his parents.

It’s so exhausting not to now that his happening with himself! And Jared can't even talk about it with anyone!

Chad, even if he's his best friend, would make fun of him. Without meaning it, of course. He is just not the right person to talk about stuff like that. 

His parents are definitely out of the question! Who knows how they would react.

His siblings are also not the right people to trust them with this problem. His brother would only tease him and his sister would never keep his secret to herself. Also, both of them are in college right now and he wouldn't like to explain this over the phone.

Jared could go straight to Jensen for advice and an explanation. After all, he is the reason why he is so confused about his feelings.

But after such a confession, Jared would need to move to the other side of the earth to escape the embarrassment and humiliation of this situation.  
So he just decides to do the easiest and most helpful thing he can think about. He’ll search in the internet for answers.

~°~

As soon as Jared is home and has quickly greeted his parents, he runs upstairs to his room to satisfy his curiosity.  
In his rush he doesn't even notice the packed suitcases in the hallway.  
He sits down on his bed with his laptop on his lap and opens Google. 

At first he doesn't know what to enter, but then he just types in ‘why do I want a relationship with an older man‘ and the first results appear.

He clicks through a few pages until he finds something that arouses his interest.

And so is Jared introduced to the world of Daddy Kink and DDLG relationships. Completely lost in his thoughts, he reads his way through the descriptions.

Daddy Kink is mostly used as a kind of role play during sex. Many people play roles like father and child or teacher and student. It‘s something completely sexual. 

On the other hand, a DDLG relationship means something different. The DaddyDom doesn't play the role of an father. He is like a protector and caretaker for his LittleOne.

The little one is usually a child-like woman or man who likes to be guided. They want someone who loves, protect and takes care of them. But of course they also want to make their Daddy or sometimes their Mummy happy too. 

In a DDLG relationship, shelter and love stand in the foreground, not the sex. And there are also some rules that serve to protect the little one.

For example: Daddy always has the last word, if the little one doesn’t like something it has to say that and maybe also use a certain safeword and the little one isn’t allowed to have sexual contact with other people.   
Self-harm is strictly forbidden, same for lying. And a Daddy has to make sure that his little one is always doing well, that it is feeling comfortable and has everything they need.   
Everyone can come up with rules which suit them and adapt to their own relationship. Everything needs to be based on mutual consent. Also, if someone breaks the rules, there is a punishment.

For example: Spanking, cell phones and TV bans, or writing an essay about why little's behavior was inappropriate.

But rules should only be used if both of them really want it and think it's okay! It isn’t a must!

And it’s also usually that there is an age difference between the Little and DaddyDom.

While Jared reads all the information, he realizes how much it appeals to him. Not only in the sexual aspect, also in terms of a relationship like that.   
The idea that there is someone who takes care of him, loves and protects him, makes him feel extremely comfortable.

Especially when he imagines that Jensen could be that person.

Just as he is about to continue reading, his mother suddenly calls out for him. A little annoyed, he quickly clears his browser history and then closes his laptop, before going downstairs.

"What's up?"

A little confused, he watches as his parents run around hectically and pack some remaining things into their suitcases.

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

His mother looks up and gives him an apologetic smile.

“Yes, my sister called today. I told you Eli was pregnant, right? Well...your little cousin was born yesterday and now Eli could use some help. It's her first child and she doesn't know how to deal with it yet, besides that, the father run away and she's all alone. That's why your Dad and I are going to visit her for a few days."

Jared nods and is secretly happy about the few days alone at home. Maybe Chad could even sleep by him for a night? They could play on his PlayStation until the sun rises again and drink some beer. That sounds like one hell of an good idea.

“Well, don't worry about me. I'll be fine for a few days alone here!”  
This time his parents seem confused and his Dad clears his throat, before he speaks.

"Jared, you know we trust you and you've always been a good boy. But your Mom and I just...we don't feel comfortable leaving you here for four days without an adult. And since your siblings don’t have a semester break yet, you will stay with Jensen during that time!"

For a moment he thinks his heart has stopped beating. 

~°~

Since Jensen saw the cute little Jared for the first time, he can't stop thinking about him.

Every time he goes to bed in the evening and closes his eyes, he sees the boy in front of him. Naked, under his own much larger and wider body, moaning and squirming, while Jensen sinks himself into his hot, tight, virgin hole again and again with deep thrusts.

And every evening this imagination alone and his hand around his hard, throbbing cock, brings him an incredibly intense orgasm.

Jensen knows, of course, that it’s wrong to think in that way about a minor. But as hard as he tries to suppress it, it just doesn't work.

It's been a while since he last saw Jared face to face or even talked to him. His mother told him that Jared is really busy with studying.  
And somehow that makes Jensen a bit proud of the boy. He just thinks it's good that Jared really cares about his future and works towards it.

Still, he doesn’t like it that he hasn't seen Jared in so long. He would like to get to know the younger boy. In a friendly, non-pedophile, sexual way.

That's why he immediately agreed, when his new friend and mother of Jared asked him, if he could watch out after her son for a few days. 

Jensen cleaned his house this morning before he went to work. Well, he only prepared the guest room. Otherwise it’s actually always clean in his home.

He even finished his work a little earlier today, so that he is ready when Jared comes over to him.

It’s shortly after 3 pm and Jensen is already standing in front of the door, waiting impatiently. He huffs a laugh when he noticed that he acts like a teenage girl in love who brings her boyfriend home for the first time.

A shudder comes over him as he thinks about Jared as his boyfriend. But he quickly pushes these unrealistic fantasies aside.

The doorbell rings exactly when he is about to turn around and go into the kitchen to make himself a coffee.  
He runs to the door and pulls it open, maybe a little too enthusiastically. And there stands the most beautiful boy he has ever seen, in all of his 36 years on earth. Jensen holds back a satisfied sigh.

He gives Jared a charming smile, but the boy only looks over his shoulder and watches his parents with a grumpy expression.

Jared glances at his parents. He feels like a little child who can’t be alone by himself. He didn't even notice that the door to Jensen's house has opened and that said man is standing there, looking down at him.

His parents wave to him again and give him an apologetic smile before getting in the car and driving away. A snort escapes his throat and his grip on the handle of his sport bag, in which are clothes and hygiene items, gets tighter.

“Don't be angry with them. Your parents just want to make sure you’re okay, sweetheart. And I promise you to make our four days as exciting as possible!"

Startled and with a surprised yelp, he turns around to the voice. As soon as he looks up at the man who is one head taller, he loses himself in his awesome, emerald-green eyes.

But the nickname Jensen gave him, brings him back to the reality. He blushes and quickly looks at the ground. He hears the older man laugh soft and he also looks up with a smile, the anger at his parents already forgotten.  
"I know that they only want to take care of my safety, but I’m 16 years old and I know how to cook without setting the house on fire!"

Another, this time a louder, throaty laugh escapes Jensen and he nods understanding.

"Yeah, I understand what you mean! When I was as old as you and my parents drove away, I always had to stay with my aunt or my neighbors. And I was always pissed off too. Oh, and since your cooking skills seem to be so good, you can take care of our dinner tonight!"  
Jared looks at the man in front of him, plays like he is horrified and punches him lightly in the stomach. Jensen laughs again and the melodic sound fills his ears. He joins his laughter and both of them are quickly out of breath.

When they have calmed down, they just grin at each other like two idiots. Then suddenly Jensen opens the door a crack wider and steps aside.

"Come in, I'll show you my house."

The 16 year old nods with a smile and enters the house of the older man.

Jared walks past Jensen and takes a deeper breath. The fruity smell of him fills his nose. It reminds him of mango, coconut and a hint of peppermint. Menthol cigarettes.  
He suppresses a needy whimper, his knees feel like jelly while he walks in the house and he continues to inhale his new favorite scent.

He feels Jensen's body heat, because he walks so close to him. He gets a soft smile from the man across from him and then their little house tour begins.

First, Jensen shows him the lower floor. There is the living room with the open kitchen in it. The kitchen islands are made of marble and there is enough space for two people to cook at the same time.

The living room is large and spacious. Jensen has a flat screen TV and a large, comfortable looking couch.

There are also a few bookshelves on the walls, which are full with books, DVDs, CDs and games for the PS2.

They go to Jensen's office, from where you can also get on the terrace.

Jared asks Jensen as what he works and it turns out that he is a very well-known manufacturer of electronic equipment. He runs his own company and they make products like headphones, music systems and speakers.

The boy knew the name Ackles sounds familiar to him. Jensen's company is called Ackles-Electrics and is also known worldwide. Jared is really impressed.

His office is big and simple decorated. And the terrace is so just beautiful.  
In one corner of the large terrace is a porch swing and on the other side are two armchairs and between them, an upturned wood box that serves as a table.

A lot of fairy lights hang on the beams of the roof from the terrace and Jared can only imagine how nice that must look when it’s dark.

White and red roses curl up on the support beams. The wood of the terrace is kept in a dark shade.  
The garden is also beautiful. Jensen even has a fire pit. 

The 16 year old can't get enough of the wonderful sight and he is in a trance, until Jensen pulls him out of it with a soft laugh and a gentle grip on his wrist.  
There is also a guest bathroom on the lower floor and then they go upstairs to the second floor. The first room is the guest room, in which Jared will sleep for the four days. Jensen has already prepared everything for him.

Jensen's bedroom is right next to the guest room. Jared can’t stop staring. Like the rest of the house, the walls are painted a creamy white color. 

The dark furniture makes a good contrast. And the older man has a damn big bed! Three or four people could sleep in there!

Now Jared is feeling a little insecure. He clears his throat and feels how his cheeks start to burn, before he asks Jensen a intimate question. 

"Jensen, I...um...it might sound a bit unrestrained and...um...curious, but-but...um...do you have a girlfriend?"  
Jared doesn't dare to look up to the older man and prefers to glances at the gray, soft carpet on which they’re standing. Then suddenly he hears a giggle and a hand lies under his chin to push his head back up.

Now he looks into the breathtaking, green eyes of Jensen again, who is grinning down at him.

“You don't have to be embarrassed, beauty. Ask me as many questions as you want! And no, I don’t have a girlfriend or a boyfriend."

Jared looks surprised at the older man, who slowly lets his chin go, his fingers stroking over the sensitive area on his neck and making him shudder, while he tries to process the information.

He's so surprised and shocked that he didn't even realize the nickname.

Has Jensen admitted that he is bisexual?

It’s almost as if he has read his mind because Jensen starts laughing again and leads him out of the bedroom. While he shows him the upper, much larger bathroom, Jensen continues to talk. 

“To answer your silent question, yes, I’m bisexual. How is it with you?"

Again Jared is surprised by this perfect man, somehow it becomes a habit. The 16 year old boy looks into the bathroom, which has a shower and a bathtub, then answers shyly.

“I'm gay and I've known it for a while. I've never been attracted to girls, so it wasn't a big surprise for me. And, well, I also...um...don’t have a boyfriend."

Jared feels his cheeks turning more red and now he's really annoyed by it. But Jensen just chuckles again and they go back downstairs.

"Okay, here's a suggestion from me, we're both starting to prepare the dinner and keep talking. When we have eaten, we go into the living room and watch a movie, which you can choose. What do you think?"

Jared returns Jensen's smile and pushes a strand of his hair out of hid face, behind his ear.

“I like that idea! What do we want to cook?"

The older man thinks for a moment and begins to nibble on his lower lip. Jared immediately imagines what it would be like if he could feel and taste those full lips on his own. He almost leaned forward to fulfill his wish by himself.

“How about homemade pasta and salmon in a cream sauce, with tomatoes and onions? The recipe is from my grandmother and is actually very simple!"

Jensen's voice pulls Jared out of his wild imagination and he blinks confused a few times.

"Um...oh yes, of course! It sounds really delicious!"

And so the two start to cook their dinner. Jensen prepares the pasta dough, Jared salts the salmon. Then he begins to cut the tomatoes and onions.

While they work together, they talk more and get to know each other better.

First they talked about what Jared wants to be in the future and what job would suit him and then why Jensen really wanted to open his company and what drove him to do so.

The two talked about god and the world. There was actually no topic that they didn’t discuss.

For example, Jared now knows that Jensen's second name is Ross, he is 36 years old and loves rock music, he even likes to sing and his favorite band is Kansas. He drives an old Mustang that he restored himself, his favorite color is blue and he smokes menthol cigarettes.

He also likes to drink a whiskey after work, he wants at least three children and a dog, he has a sister and a brother, he was also born in Texas, his best friend's name is Danneel, he likes to cook and is a romantic.

And of course Jensen also learned a lot about his young guest. Jared's middle name is Tristan, he is 16 years old, was born in Texas and has two siblings who go to college, he loves reading and his favorite book is “Pride and Prejudice” by Jane Austen, he likes rock and techno music.  
He is just as much a romantic as Jensen himself, he would like to have children and two dogs when he is older, he sometimes writes his own poems, his favorite color is green, his best friend is called Chad and is quite an idiot but he loves him and his favorite singer is Bon Jovi.

When dinner is finally ready, they are both very hungry and practically throw themselves on the pasta. During this time they are silent, but keep smiling at each other.

After they are done, they sit down together on the comfortable sofa.

"Wow, your grandma must have been a great cook, because that was the best pasta I've ever eaten!"

Jensen just laughs at this statement and nods in confirmation.

“Yes, she was a really great cook and tomorrow I'll show you her fantastic cheesecake! You will think you’re in heaven!”   
Now both fall into loud laughter and once again Jared notices how nice Jensen's laughter sounds. It's almost as beautiful as his voice itself. And besides, when he laughs, you can see his cute dimples.

“So which movie do you want to watch? You can choose whatever you want!"

Jared gets up and walks to the shelf where the films stand. He looks through them until he finds something that interests him. He reaches for the film and shows it to Jensen, who raises his eyebrow skeptically.

“You really want to watch Hellraiser - The Gate to Hell? You know, the movie is marked with FSK 18 for a good reason? And not even I, an grown up man, can sleep well after this horror show!"  
Jared is very aware of this, he isn’t even allowed to watch horror films with his parents. So he puts on his best puppy look and starts to pout. Jensen watches him stubbornly and tries to stand firm, but after less than a minute he gives up.

“All right, we'll watch this old horror film! But if you can't sleep tonight, don't come to me and beg to sleep in my bed!”

Jared happily throws his arms in the air and laughs.

“I promise, I won’t come to you at night and beg to sleep by you! Come on, turn the TV on! Do you have popcorn?"

Jensen smiles and gets up to take the DVD from Jared's hand. Then he answers him.

"There should be a bag of microwave popcorn on the top shelf in the kitchen, but aren't you full from our dinner?"

While Jared is storming into the kitchen, he answers the older man.

"I'm a growing teen, I'm hungry all the time!"

His cheeky answer makes Jensen laugh. He puts the film in the DVD player and makes it himself comfortable on the couch again. His eyes automatically wander to Jared, who is stretching to get on the top shelf.  
His t-shirt slides up and shows his ass in the too tight jeans. A gasp almost escaped him. His mind automatically wanders to his wild fantasies in which Jared plays the main character.

Jensen would love to grab a hold and feel the boy's soft flesh under his big hands. He would love to knead his ass cheeks and pull them apart to see his tight, pink hole.

Suddenly he feels a twitch in his boxer shorts and a pleasant pull in his belly. His blood quickly flows south and begins to collect there. His cock is already half hard.

Jensen manages to tear his eyes away from Jared and tries to think of something really disgusting.

The food in prison is sure as hell really good and having to share the shower with other criminals will be funny too.  
But he can soon find it out, because if he continues to have these perverse and forbidden thoughts or maybe even gives in to his needs, he will end up in jail.

It's nothing new for Jensen that he prefers younger partners. His last girlfriend was 24 years old and his last boyfriend was 22. But he created a rule for himself, which he has always followed successfully.

His relationship or sex partner must be at least 21 years old.   
Before he met Jared, it wasn’t hard not to break this rule. But this cute, innocent boy has an incredible attraction on him!

Jensen doesn't believe in love at first sight, but when he saw Jared's beautiful hazel eyes for the first time, the well-known tingling sensation in his stomach started and his heart was beating so fast as if he had just run a marathon.

He knows these feelings, which always arise as soon as he looks at the 16 year old boy.

A warm and tingling feeling in the stomach, his heart beating too fast, the slight nervousness, the joy and besides, he just can't stop grinning.

He knows this feelings really good and he also knows what it means, but he tries his best to ignore it and not think about it.

Sighing, he shakes his head and in the next moment Jared sits next to him, a bowl full of warm popcorn on his lap and he grabs the remote control to start the film.

Jensen is briefly distracted by the boy's incredible smell and he takes a deep breath. Jared smells like vanilla, chocolate and raspberries. There is also a slightly masculine scent that probably comes from his perfume or deodorant.

He would like to bury his face in the boy's neck and inhale this sweet, addictive smell for hours. But of course he doesn't do it.

Instead, he turns his face towards the television and lets himself be distracted by the film.

Jared has to admit to himself that he didn't expect the movie to be so scary and terrifying. He's actually a little scared.

Ok, let's be honest, this movie scared the living shit out of him!  
And he already regrets that he decided to watch this film.

When the loud scream of a woman sounds again and she is brutally cut in a half immediately afterwards, he winces violently. Out of a reflex he clings to Jensen's arm, the popcorn long forgotten.

Only when he hears the gentle laugh of the older man does he realize what he is actually doing right now. Surprised by himself and embarrassed, he lets go of Jensen's arm.

Jensen leans forward and grabs the remote control to turn the film off. He breathes a sigh relief and calms down.  
“Next time we'd better watch a comedy! It's after 9 pm, we should get ready for bed! I have to get up early tomorrow!"

Jared looks surprised up at Jensen. Why does he have to get up early tomorrow? Isn't it Saturday? Does he have to work on the weekend too?

“Why do you have to get up early tomorrow? Isn't it Saturday or do you have to work on the weekend too? "

Jensen nods a little sadly and reaches for the empty bowl to bring it into the kitchen.

"Yes, I'm sorry! I would have loved if we had breakfast together, but I have to be at work by 7am and my vacation just starts next week. But I promise to be back before 4pm so we can eat the cheesecake!"  
With a warm smile, Jared just nods and gets up to stretch his sore muscles. For a moment he even thinks he can feel Jensen's eyes on him, when his T-shirt slips up and shows his slender hips and a part of his flat stomach.

He quickly suppresses this wishful thinking. Together they put the dishes in the dishwasher and then turn off the lights everywhere on the lower floor before they go up together.

Jensen is the first who goes into the bathroom and Jared goes in his guest room. He's looking for his sleep shirt in his backpack, after putting on his boxer shorts. But he can't find it.

Then he suddenly notices that not only his sleep shirt missing, but also his laptop and mobile phone charger. Annoyed, he sighs and searches in his bag for his house keys.

But he can’t find them either!

His parents let him know at the last minute that he won't be sleeping at home for the next four days, so he had to hurry to pack some of his things.

Of course he forgot half of it!

And now he can't even go over to his house to get the things, because he also forgot his key!

Annoyed, he runs a hand through his hair and shakes his head at his own stupidity.

"Damn it!"

"What's the matter, are you okay?"

Startled, Jared turns to the door from where he hears Jensen's deep voice. He didn't hear the older man coming in the room. And now Jensen is standing in the doorway, only in underpants, watching him worriedly.

He quickly tears his gaze away from the trained abdominal muscles and the blue veins that lead to his covered length and scratches his neck uncomfortably.

"I- um...I’m fine. I just forgot my sleep shirt, laptop and cell phone charger at home. And my key for the house is also still in my room, so I can't get my things."

Jared blushes when he admits his clumsiness in front of Jensen. The older man thinks for a moment and then disappears again. When he re-enters the guest room with a white T-shirt in his hands.

“Here, you can wear it to sleep. It's old, has a few holes and I don't wear it anymore. That would solve one problem. If you want you can use my laptop and my charger is also available for you."

He reaches for the old T-shirt with an AC/DC logo on it and pulls it over his head. The soft fabric lies loosely against his body and it’s so long it goes to middle of his thighs.  
It smells wonderfully of Jensen and Jared sighs comfortably, without even noticing it. Jensen disappears again briefly and then reappears with his laptop in one hand and his charger in the other hand. 

He places both on the table that is standing in front of the window in the guest room. The 16 year old boy gives him a shy and warm smile before thanking him.

“No problem, I'll go to bed now. Don't spend so long on the laptop. Good night, Jay!"

Before Jared even had the opportunity to answer him, Jensen had already disappeared and he only hears the door of the room next to his being closed.

The nickname rings in his ears again and a lovely smile lies on his lips. He buries his face in the shirt and breathes in the nice smell.

He can feel his heart beating faster again and his stomach tingling pleasantly. Of course, he suppresses these feelings and goes into the bathroom with his hygiene articles to get ready for bed too.

Jensen arrives in his own bedroom, breathing hard, and hears Jared going into the bathroom.

His boxer shorts got too tight when he saw the boy in his oversize T-shirt. And the way he sighed as he smelled on his old shirt almost made him growl lustful, possessive.

His dick is painfully hard and needs attention. So he quickly walks to the bed and sits down on it.  
His back is leaning against the headboard and his legs are stretched out in front of him. He pulls his pants down to the back of his knees and his hard, pre-cum- leaking cock springs free and gently claps against his lower belly.

He knows it's wrong and he feels like a pervert and is already being eaten away by guilt, but if he doesn't touch himself, he will explode.

Jensen knows it won't take him long, that's why he doesn't care about the lubricant, just puts his dry hand around his aching, throbbing dick.

He moans softly, even though he hasn't even touched himself properly yet. His imagination takes over and he closes his eyes to see Jared squirming and moaning under him.

He see the boy how he clings on his back, looking for something to hold on to, while Jensen keeps pushing deep into him and hits his sweet spot over and over again. 

He imagines Jared shouting ‘Daddy!’ when he comes all over himself. And how good it would feel to pump that tight ass full of white, hot cum. To mark him from the inside. 

Jensen gasps and begins to move his hand quickly over his hard length. The pre-cum serves as a lube and after only five strokes, he comes with a muffled moan in his hand.

Breathing heavily, he looks at the sticky mess in his hand and reaches into his bedside drawer, where he always keeps a pack of wet wipes.

He wipes his jizz off from his hand and shakes his head over himself. The last time he came so quickly, he was 14 years old. And just the idea of the sweet, innocent Jared has pushed him over the edge.  
Of course, the feelings of guilt rush over him and he pulls his boxer shorts back over his hips and lies down in his bed.

'I'm so fucked up!'

He thinks to himself and closes his eyes with a sigh. It doesn't take long and he is asleep.

As soon as Jared is out of the bathroom, he goes back the guest room, closes the door behind him and sits down in the bed with Jensen's laptop in his hands.

The room is lit by the small lamp on the bedside table. Jensen doesn't have a password in his laptop and he can simply open a new browser and enter his search.

This time he directly enters Daddy Kink and DDLG. He's just too curious and wants to learn more about these things. 

At some point he even starts reading stories to these subjects. He didn't even notice what time it was.

Just when he is in a very interesting, hot and erotic sex scene in a story, he hears the door to his room open.

Startled, his eyes fly to the lower corner of the laptop, to look at the time. He is surprised to see that it’s shortly before 3 am.

"Jay, why are you still awake?"

Jared winces slightly when he hears Jensen's voice and looks to the door. The older man stands there and rubs his eyes sleepily.  
His hair is messy and his boxer shorts have slipped a bit and now the 16 year old can see the slight beginnings of pubic hair. He bites his lower lip hard until he tastes blood, to suppresses a whimper.  
He stammered out an answer while glancing down at the laptop screen to quickly clear his search history.

"I...um...I'm sorry Jen... I have read and- and then...well, I forgot the time! I'm really sorry and I'll go to sleep right now!"

When he finally managed to clear his history and the browser, he quickly closed the laptop. He hears Jensen sigh and enter the room. In the next moment the laptop is taken away from his hands and the older man looks down at him with a serious expression.

“I'm not mad or anything, Jay! But as long as you live here with me, under my roof, I want you to follow our rules! And that also includes going to bed on time!"

Jared can only nod, because the bossy tone and the silent warning behind it, have ensured that his cock has become hard in seconds.

He bites his lower lip to hold back a moan and wishes Jensen a good night, then he turns off his bedside lamp and watches how the older man walks out of the room.

As soon as the door is closed, he breathes a sigh of relief. His cock aches and pounds, but he ignores it and turns in the bed until he finds a comfortable position to sleep.

Less than two minutes later, he falls asleep.  
Jensen saw the light shining through under his door and checked for him. He didn't expect to find the boy awake and still on the laptop. So after he made his point of view clear and took the laptop away form him, he went out again.

In front of the door he first had to take a deep breath, because he had noticed how a bulge formed between Jared's legs, under the blanket, when he corrected him.

After he goes to the bathroom to take a piss, he's now lying in his bed, trying to push the hot, erotic images out of his head and not get a boner again.

It takes him awhile until he finally falls into a light sleep.

~°~

At 5 o'clock Jensen's alarm rings and pulls him out of his wet, hot dream that made him wake up with a painful morning wood.

With an almost annoyed sigh, he swings his legs over the edge of the bed and strokes through his hair. After a few minutes he stands up and begins his usual morning routine.

He brushes his teeth, puts a suit on, takes some perfume and deodorant, styles his hair quickly and then he goes down to the kitchen to make coffee.  
After he has drunk two cups black coffee and packed his briefcase, he goes upstairs again to check on Jared.  
The boy lies stretched out on the bed, one hand behind his head, the other lying on his stomach. His chest rises and falls rhythmically and he smiles softly. 

With a quite laugh, Jensen enters the room and stands next to the bed. He bends down slightly and can't resist stroking one of the long strands of hair from the boy's face behind his ear.

Jared makes a sweet noise and the he grins so much that his cheeks hurt.  
“I'm going to work now, Jay! As promised, I'll be back home before 4 pm. Don't do nonsense and take care!"

Jensen only whispered these few words and he is pretty sure that the younger one hasn't actually heard him, but that doesn't interest him at all.

He just feels better after saying that. However, he didn't expect Jared to answer him. And the half-mumbled answer almost gave him a heart attack.

"Have fun at work! Love you, Daddy!"

After these two sentences, the 16 year old boy turned on his other side and fell into a deep sleep again.

As quickly as possible, but still quietly, because he don’t want to wake Jared, Jensen leaves the room. He closes the door behind him and almost chokes on his to fast breath.

That one, special word went straight to his dick, which twitches excited and starts to get hard again.  
'He must have thought I was his father and that's why he called me Daddy! He didn’t meant it in an erotic or teasing way! The boy is far too innocent to know about things like Daddy Kink and stuff like that!‘ He thinks and tries to calm himself down.

'But which 16 year old boy still calls his father Daddy?' Asks another voice in his head. The voice that seduces him to his needs and desires. 

Jensen shakes his head, grabs his car key from the top of the drawers and leaves his house.

Fortunately, at work he can distract himself with other things and thoughts.

When Jared finally gets up, it’s shortly after 11 am. He can still remember his dream.

Jensen came in his room early in the morning to say goodbye, because he has to go to work and Jared wished him a lot of fun.

He also told him that he loved him and called him Daddy. The older man looked surprised at him and he just stood there for a few seconds and thought about something.

Then he said 'Fuck it!' tore his clothes off and practically jumps at him.

They were both lost in their passionate love and rolled naked, sweating and full of lust over the sheets.

Jared thinks he can still remember how that big, thick cock felt inside of him. And the pleasure he felt every time his Daddy hit that sweet spot in him.

Sighing, the boy looks at his hard penis and decides to take a cold shower. He gets up from the soft bed and walks to his backpack.

He picks out underpants, socks and a T-shirt, as well as shorts. It's still mid-summer and a way too hot outside.

With his clothes in his hands, he disappears into the large bathroom and undresses. Then he goes under the shower and turns on the cold water. He holds back a startled scream as ice cold water hits his skin.

He stands under the water until his painful erection is gone. Then he washes himself quickly and uses Jensen's shower gel.

When he's finished, he gets out of the shower again and dries himself off. Then he puts his boxer shorts and then his socks on.

After that he pulls a simple, black T-shirt over his head and light-blue short jeans over his legs.

All dressed up, he makes his bed and packs his worn clothes in his gym bag before going down to the kitchen.

He eats cornflakes for breakfast and drinks some orange juice to it. While he eats, he reads in his book which he luckily hasn’t forgotten.  
He's halfway through the book ‘Total Eclipse - The Rimbaud and Verlaine Affair’ and he just loves it. The story is beautiful, but at the same time so heartbreaking.

After reading a few chapters, he closes the book with a sigh, puts it on the coffee table and goes back to the kitchen with the empty bowl and glass in his hand.

He puts his dishes in the dishwasher and then starts looking for a certain recipe in the drawers.

Jensen said to him that he would bake his grandmother's cheesecake for him as soon as he got home. But Jared would like to surprise Jensen and make him happy, so he decided to bake the cake for him instead.

And it's also a small excuse, because he stayed up too late yesterday and didn't listen to the older man.

As soon as he has found the recipe, he begins to lay out the ingredients. He also turns on the radio, which is on one of the shelves.

He turns it up loud and quietly begins to sing and dance along, while he mixes all the ingredients according to the recipe. He also adds a special ingredient.

And then he puts the cake in the warm oven. 

After that, Jared puts the used dishes in the dishwasher and turns it on. While the cake is baking and the dishes are being washed, he is tidying up the rest of the kitchen.

He doesn't even notice how the time goes by and then it's already shortly before 4 pm. He has emptied the dishwasher and now he puts the dishes back in the cupboards.  
Walking on Sunshine is playing on the radio and Jared sings along loudly while he takes the finished cheesecake out of the oven with a shaking ass and a big smile on his face.

He doesn't even hear the front door open or the person walking toward the kitchen.

The first thing Jensen notices when he enters his house is the wonderful, sweet smell of baked cake. Then he hears the loud music and the lovely voice of Jared.

He puts his briefcase down and walks in the direction of the kitchen. He stops in the door frame and watches his young guest.

The 16 year old boy shakes his hips and sings along, while he puts the cheesecake on a wooden board. Jensen stands there smiling and enjoys the view.

It's cute how Jared dances through the kitchen and seems to be in a completely different world. And he even made the extra effort to bake the cake, even though Jensen said he would do it.

He clears his throat to draw attention to himself.

With a startled cry, Jared turns to the door, from where a noise came. He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that it's just Jensen.

With a sweet smile on his face, the older man steps into the kitchen and walks straight towards him.

“You know you didn't have to bake the cake! I would have loved to do that for you!"  
Jared blushes and runs a hand through his hair, before answering.

“I know that, but I wanted to surprise you and make you happy. It's also a small excuse because I was too long on the laptop yesterday."

His voice is low when he admits it and he looks ashamed at the floor instead of into Jensen's face. He hears the older man walking to the radio and turning it down.

"As I said yesterday, I'm not angry with you, so you don't have to apologize either. But I appreciate your gesture, sweetheart! It makes me really happy!"

The nickname makes Jared blush even more, but he smiles happily when he hears that he has made him happy.

"I’m glade to hear that! Would you like some coffee to your cake?"

With a shy smile he looks into Jensen's wonderful green eyes and loses himself in them. Before his imagination can get out of hand again, he quickly looks away and begins to cut the cooled cake.

"Nah, I would prefer a cold beer!"

Jared nods to show that he has taken note of the answer. Together they bring plates and cutlery out onto the terrace. He takes a beer from the refrigerator for Jensen, opens it right away and he makes himself a cocoa.  
With the drinks in hand, he goes outside onto the terrace again. Jensen is already sitting in one of the armchairs and putting a piece of cake on each plate.

They toast and then start to eat. Jared waits a little uncertain for the older man's reaction.

Jensen tears his eyes open in surprise and takes an even bigger bite from his piece of cake.  
“God, that tastes like paradise! My grandma's cake was always good, but this one is awesome! Perfect! Have you changed anything in the recipe?"

The 16-year-old answers the question with a shy smile, red cheeks and a low voice.

"Yeah, well, I just put some more vanilla in the dough and yeah..."

"You’re a genius!”

Both laugh briefly when Jensen mumbled these few words and then they continued to eat their cake, while they talked about Jensen's day at work.

After half of the cake is eaten, they begin to clean up together. They also think about what to do for dinner later.  
They quickly decided on a light salad and homemade bread. While Jared volunteers to prepare the dough, Jensen goes outside and starts chopping wood. They want to make a campfire tonight.

Now and then the boy throws a few glances outside to watch the man at work. He is completely hypnotized by the muscle play in Jensen's arms.

The sun hangs low in the sky and shines on his face. Jared sees the glittering drops of sweat that run down his forehead.

His eyes wander over the muscular body of Jensen and he imagines how these strong arms simply lift him up, these strong legs carry him into the bedroom, there he is placed on the big, soft bed. 

He would love to feel those full, pink lips on his own. He wants to know how Jensen tastes, what noises he makes when pleasure pumps through his veins and what his face looks like when he has his orgasm.

Jared wants to lie in the arms of this great man, cuddle up to him and talk to him about god and the world all night long.

He wants to see those incredibly green eyes light up as soon as he tells Jensen how much he loves him. And Jared really wants to hear how Jensen gently says that he loves him too, with his deep, whiskey smooth voice.

Sighing and slightly desperate, the 16 year old runs a hand through his hair and looks guiltily at his hands.

He can’t lie to himself anymore. He is in love with Jensen.  
Jared fell hard in love with his 20 year older neighbor, who is also a good friend of his parents and he can't do anything against it.

He is so in love with this adorable man and he knows, it will destroy him. 

Again he looks out of the window and what he sees there takes his breath away. Jensen has taken his T-shirt off and is now chopping the wood with his upper body bare.

Jared sees his abs working and his eyes wander over his hot V-line. Jensen's pants sits low on his hips and they are a way too tight on his ass.

It feels like he's about to pass out!

This man is pure sex and a walking wet dream on two legs! His cock seems to see it that way too, because it begins to get hard and pulsate with pleasure.

He quickly looks away and takes a deep breath. With shaky hands he washes the vegetables for the salad and tries to think of something disgusting to get his boner off.

But then suddenly he hears steps that are getting closer to him. He holds his breath when he feels a warm presence behind him. Jared smells the old, well-known aftershave from Jensen and when he feels the hand from the older man on his lower back, he bites his tongue so hard that it starts to bleed.

In the corner of his eye he sees Jensen leaning slightly over his shoulder to take a closer look at the bread dough, which stands next to him.

“The dough looks pretty good! And it smells wonderful too, you did that really well, Jay! I'll go to smoke a cigarette and then I'll help you to cut the vegetables, okay?"

Jensen gently runs his hand through Jared’s hair and he lets out a soft purr, while he leans into the touch. His cock twitches again and more pre-cum drips into his boxer shorts.

"Hmm..." 

That’s the only sound Jared gets out and Jensen giggles softly. The hand disappears out off his hair and so does the hand on his back. The older man reaches over him and takes his packet of cigarettes from the counter.

While Jensen disappears outside again, Jared can finally breathe again. He quickly looks over his shoulder at the terrace and then runs upstairs to the bathroom.

He almost came in his underpants just because of this very light physical contact with Jensen. And that would have been more than embarrassing.

He takes a few deep breaths, splashes some cold water on his face and sits on the edge of the bathtub. Only now, when he has a minute to think, he realize how strange the situation was.

Why did Jensen even touch him so intimately?

Not that he minds it! God no! If it were up to him, then they could have become even more intimate!

But why did Jensen touch him so lovely?

Could it be that he...?  
He quickly pushes this dumb and naive thought away. 

It’s just wishful thinking and it would make the whole thing even more difficult for him.  
After a few more minutes, he goes back downstairs and helps Jensen cut the vegetables.

Jensen looks smiling after the 16 year old boy as he walks upstairs, probably to go to the toilet. He didn’t missed the big bulge in his tight pants.

Now he's pretty sure Jared has feelings for him. No matter if they are only sexual or maybe even lovely. He also noticed earlier how the boy watched him chopping wood.

And when he stroked it through his hair, he purred! He purred like a little kitten!

Jensen almost moaned as a wave of pleasure washed over him, after he heard that obscene noise.

He takes a pull of his cigarette and at the same time his guilty feelings comes back and the smile disappears from his lips.

Even if Jared feels something for him too, it’s wrong and forbidden. He can't seduce a 16 year old boy, who just begins to learn something about his desires and feelings.

It's just not fair to him.

And Jensen really don’t need to see the jail from the inside, as a prisoner. Even if he thinks love can’t be stopped and shouldn’t be forbidden as long as both partners are happy and okay with it.  
The state and society doesn’t see it like that.

He doesn't want to imagine what Jared's father, his friend, would do to him if he found out that he was in a relationship with his underage son.

However, there is another problem that he doesn't really want to think about.

Even if - and that if is really big - they would start a relationship, they couldn’t have a good future together.

Jensen is 20 years older than Jared.

In 5 years, when Jared is 21 years old, Jensen will be 42 years old!

And he wants to have his own little family. Children, a house and also a dog. He can't have that with Jared, when he is still a child himself and his life only just began.

Jensen doesn’t want to take Jared’s chance of an adventurous, exciting life away. He should see the world, get to know other people and cultures and make new friends.

He should even be able to have wild, lustful sex, with more than one person, to gain experience and just to have fun. 

Jared is supposed to have a funny time full of joy and he should get to parties, get himself drunk and wake up with a bad hangover in the next morning.  
But he can't do that with Jensen, because he already had his adventurous time. It was great and exciting, but now he wants something solid. A happy apple pie life.

Not to mention the fact that Jensen will die much earlier than Jared. It's a fucked up point, but it's true.

When he's 80 or 90 years old and lies on his deathbed, Jared is 60 or 70 years old and has wasted his whole life for him. 

Jensen can’t and doesn’t want to do that to the boy. So he should finally stop thinking about the boy like that and lusting after him.

Sighing, he press his cigarette out in the ashtray and goes inside again to start cutting the vegetables. Shortly afterwards, Jared comes down and helps him. 

~°~ 

While the bread is in the oven, Jared and Jensen watch another movie. But this time it’s a comedy with Adam Sandler and both had a lot of fun.

Again and again they had to laugh out loud and Jared already knows that he will never forget the melodic sound of Jensen's voice when he laughs.

When the bread is ready, they ate dinner together. The salad was refreshing and the homemade bread was pretty good. Again, the 16 year old got a compliment from Jensen.

After watching the rest of film, they are now sitting outside in the garden.

Jensen is in the process of stacking the wood and spraying some gasoline on it, while Jared carries the two armchairs in front of the fireplace.

He places both of them close together in front of the campfire circle, which is delimited by large stones and he gets a sweet but knowing smile from Jensen, after he sees it.

“What do you want to drink? Another beer or whiskey?"

With a shy smile he waits for an answer and the older man thinks about it.

“I'd rather have a cold beer! And if you want, there is still a bottle of iced tea in the pantry!"

Jared just nods and disappears inside to get the drinks.

It’s shortly after 8pm and the sun is just beginning to set, when Jensen lights the fire and the two sit in the armchairs.

The orange-yellow fire warms their faces and the crackling of the burning wood is the only soft sound that surrounds them. 

Both have a gentle smile on their faces and they stare lost in their thought into the flames.  
But after a while Jared's eyes wander and now he watches Jensen. He feels nostalgia rise in his chest, when he looks into his face, with is lit by the fire.

The orange flames are reflected in his beautiful green eyes and the slight smile on his lips gives Jared goose bumps. He is craving to taste those full lips, just for once.

And suddenly Jensen turns his head and looks him straight in the eye.

Jared is a bit ashamed that the older one caught him staring, but he still can't look away.

Instead he smiles even wider at him and gets a bright, lovely smile in return.

The mood between them changes. There is a sexual tension in the air and the time seems to stand still. In that moment only the two exist and the whole world around them is forgotten.  
Jared feels a strong, excited tingling sensation in his stomach and his whole body is covered with goosebumps. His heart beats so fast in his chest and it blossoms with love.

Jensen also feels the tension between them. His heart is beating too fast too, and his stomach feels strange but comfortable.

His fingers tingle and he would like to stretch his hand out, to brush a few strands of hair from Jared's forehead behind his ear.

His eyes which are colored in a incredible mix of blue, green and brown, with gold speckles in them, are so beautiful it takes his breath away.   
Jared bites on his lower lip and Jensen has to hold back a deep growl. He wants to feel and taste those pink, plump lips.

Slowly he reaches out with his hand. He notices how the boy's breath speed up and he smiles gentle at him.

His hand is carefully placed on Jared‘s cheek and he immediately leans into the touch. Jensen’s thumb brushes over his lower lip and frees it from his teeth.

Carefully he lets his thumb wander rhythmically over the bloody lip and the boy gasps softly.

Jared feels his cock twitching excited, but he can't waste a thought on that right now.

Because Jensen, this wonderful, perfect man, sits only a few inches away from him and touches him again in such an intimate, yet lovely way that it makes his whole body tremble.

He feels Jensen's rough thumb wander over his lower lip and he whimpers softly. Before he can even realize it or stop it, he slightly sticks his tongue out and gently licks over the tip from his thumb. 

He tastes Jensen's salty skin and hears him growl softly. He sees his eyes darken with lust and desire.

Both of them have forgotten the crackling and slowly dying fire in the background.

Jared decides to go a step further and closes his lips completely around Jensen's fingertip and begins to suck on it, while he continues to lick over it with his tongue.  
The whole time they look deep into each other's eyes. Jared is just as hard as Jensen is. Both are more than just aroused by their little game.

Suddenly Jensen also puts his other hand on Jared's neck and the boy instinctively knows what is about to happen, which is why he releases his thumb from his lips.

Jensen’s hand remains on his cheek and it gives him a feeling of safety.

Their faces get closer and Jared can feel Jensen's warm breath stroking over his face.

His eyes flutter shut and he tilts his head slightly to the side. 

Their lips brush soft, barely noticeable over each other. Jared holds his breath and then-  
the door rings!

They both flinch shocked away and look surprised at each other. The romantic moment is destroyed and Jared feels fear and doubt start to fill his heart.

Jensen seems just as shocked and he stutters a few words out. 

"I- you and...we, well...um- I'll...yes..."

Immediately afterwards he turns around and walks quickly into the house.

Sighing, with trembling hands and tears in his eyes, Jared runs a hand through his hair.

He almost kissed Jensen! He almost gave in to his desires! And the way the older man just looked at him - frightened, disbelieving and almost disgusted - Jensen will definitely just pretend nothing happened and forget it.  
Maybe he'll even kick him out?!

Panic rises in him and he forgets the voices in the background. An even more terrifying thought comes to his mind.

Not only did he almost kiss Jensen, he also sucked obscenely on his finger and he whimpered!

His cheeks burn and Jared knows that they are fiery red. A violent wave of shame and humiliation crashes over him and suddenly it’s difficult for him to breath.

Full of fear, he looks at the door to the terrace and waits for Jensen to come back.

He hears the front door being closed and heavy footsteps coming in his direction. His heart contracts painfully and he just wants to run away right now.

But when Jensen appears in the doorway and throws a gentle, apologetic smile at him, all his doubts and worries are forgotten.

He sits down next to Jared again and the two talk as if nothing had happened.

Even if that makes him sad, it's still better than all of the horrible reactions he'd think about before.   
They spend the rest of the evening in front of the fire, continue to chat or simply enjoy the peaceful silence. At 11 pm they go to bed. Of course, there were no more intimate activities and touches.

But when they are both lying in their beds, they remember the moment with a lovely smile, a fast beating heart and a tingling sensation in their bellies and they fall happy asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

In the next morning Jared wakes up with the incredibly good smell of cooked bacon in his nose. 

He hasn't even opened his eyes yet and he almost starts drooling, while his stomach is rumbles hungry. A look at the clock tells him that it’s shortly after 10 am.

With a yawn he sits up, stretches his tired limbs and makes small, sweet noises while he continues to sniff the air.

Before he goes down to the kitchen to fill his empty stomach, he disappears into the bathroom again to take a quick shower.  
Refreshed and really awake now, he steps in front of the mirror with a towel around his waist and when he looks at himself, the memories of the last evening suddenly come back to his mind.

He gasps in shock when he remembers that he and Jensen almost kissed. His cheeks turn red and he looks at the floor, instead of the mirror.  
While Jared is getting dressed, he quietly prays that there isn’t a strange, embarrassing, tense atmosphere between him and Jensen now.

With a bad feeling in his stomach, he dares to go downstairs and face the older man.

He has just reached the middle of the stairs when an even stronger smell of cooked bacon and something sweet flies towards him. Maybe pancakes?

And he hears Jensen quietly singing along to the song that is playing on the radio. His voice sounds so damn rough and sexy and Jared shivers lightly. 

His worries are briefly forgotten and he continues to walk downstairs. He stops in the door frame of the living room with the open kitchen in it.

Jensen is standing at the stove with his back to him and wiggles his hips. He turns the pancakes and doesn’t let the bacon burn, while he looks into the oven from time to time, probably to check how wide the rolls are.

Jared is amazed at how talented this perfect man is.

The kitchen table is already full with a lot of things. Plates and cutlery of course, but also a big variety of sandwiches, sliced fruit, cocoa, juice and coffee.

Jensen was really serious friday night, when he said he would like to have a nice breakfast with him.   
Jared walks slowly, almost hesitantly into the room and Jensen seems to have heard him, despite the music, because he turns to him and gives him a damn soft, sweet smile which makes his heart beat faster.

"Morning, Jay! Did you sleep well?"

When he hears the nickname, he blushes again, even though he already should have gotten used to being called like that by the older man.

Every time he gets called like that by Jensen he smiles so bright, his cheeks hurt and his body is covered with goose bumps.

“I slept great, thanks for asking! How did you sleep? And I need to say whatever you’re cooking right now, it smells amazing!"

A laugh breaks out of Jensen and Jared joins it. 

A wave of relief washes over him when he notices that there isn’t an embarrassing mood between them and he relaxes immediately.  
It even seems like the atmosphere between them got better.

Jared helps to bring the rest of the food to the table and then they sit down together.

While Jensen pours himself hot coffee into his cup, the 16 year old decides to drink a cold cocoa.  
He looks over the table and thinks about what he wants to eat, but the decision is really difficult, because there is a way too much food to choose from. Out of the corner of his eye he see what Jensen decided to eat. 

With shock written all over his face, he watches how Jensen takes a pancake, smears some butter on it and then actually puts a few strips of bacon on top of it and rolls it together.

Jensen seems to notice his gaze, because he looks up and laughs loud when he sees the shocked face from Jared.

"How can you eat something like that?! That must taste terrible?!"

Now Jensen is the one who looks in frightened. He leans forward a little bit and reaches for Jared’s plate.

Then he starts the same procedure again. Take a pancake, smear some butter on it, put bacon on it and then roll it together. He puts the plate back in front of his face and nods smiling to him.

"Just try it! Believe me, it tastes damn good!"

Still not completely convinced, Jared takes the pancake in his hand and hesitantly leads it to his mouth. Then he bites in it and slowly begins to chew.

The next moment there is a taste explosion in his mouth and he groans surprised. The salty bacon, the sweet pancake and the melted butter make an incredibly good combination!

He bites in it again, this time without hesitation and moans softly, while he closes his eyes with pleasure.

A soft laugh reminds him that he is not alone in the room. With red cheeks he opens his eyes again and looks directly into Jensen's grinning face.

"I said it tastes damn good!"

After his words he also starts to eat his baconcake - Jared just decided to call it like that from now on - and smiles at him. But the boy just shakes his head and speaks with his mouth full.

“No, mhmh, it doesn't just taste damn good! That tastes like heaven! I think I’m gonna have an orgasm!"

He bites something off again and chews happily, when Jensen speaks again.

"Don’t speak with your mouth full, Jay!"

He almost choked and looks up with fiery red cheeks. The older man smiles, but there is so much seriousness in his eyes that he trembles slightly.  
He heard the warning in it. He only nods, but that only seems to bother Jensen even more.

"And answer in sentences, Jay!"

Another faint warning in his voice and another slight shake from Jared. His dick twitches excited and throbs.

He swallows his food down and clears his throat briefly.

"Okay, I understand. I'm sorry, Sir!"

Jared notices how the older man tenses up at the word Sir. He grins cheeky and they finish their breakfast in silence.

After that they clean up together and chat a little bit. 

"So what are we going to do today?"

Jared throws the question in the room and waits eagerly for an answer, while he puts the dishes into the dishwasher.

“I was going to fix something on my car, I think one of my ignition rods broke. You can help me if you want to or you can sit outside by me and read your book."

The 16-year-old chuckles as he closes the dishwasher and starts it. He turns to Jensen and leans with his lower back against the kitchen counter.

"I think if I help you repair your car, there will only be more damage in the end!”  
Jensen also laughs softly and nods understanding.  
After they have finished with cleaning, Jared quickly gets his book out of his guest room before he goes to the garage.

Jensen has already driven the car outside and is looking for his tools. Jared just opens the passenger door and gets in the car.

He pulls all the windows down, before he sits back and starts reading. He hears a soft laugh outside and looks up briefly.

Jensen greets him with a big smile. He grins back and continues reading, while the man of his dreams begins to fix his car.

But he can't really concentrate on his book and Jared starts to watch Jensen working.

The play of his muscles under the tight shirt fascinates him and the jeans leaves no room for imagination.

He can see the outline of his cock and he blushes when he imagines how this hard piece of meat slides into him again and again.

Jared sees the pearls of sweat flowing down Jensen's neck and in his fantasies he licks them up and saves the salty taste in his mouth.

He doesn't know much about sex and has no experience at all.  
He never had a boyfriend, the boys at his school don’t interest him. If he is honest with himself, he knows that he always watched after the older guys and men on the street.

He is a virgin, in all ways. Sure, he's seen some porn before, but that wasn't really exciting for him either.

And that last night would have been his first kiss.

He's a little embarrassed to admit that, but well, the right guy never came along and so he ever tried anything out. 

But Jensen, this strong, charming man who literally screams ‘Sex God’ makes Jared want to try everything out with him.

And judging by yesterday, the older man is really interested in him too. 

Jared is torn out of his thoughts when his cell phone suddenly starts vibrating in his pocket.  
Confused, he picks it up to know who is calling him.

When he sees that it is his mother, he answers quickly.

Jensen looks surprised up when he hears his voice and Jared points briefly at his phone before eh talks to his mother.  
She just wanted to know how he is doing, if everything is going well by Jensen, if he behaves and she also told him how his aunt and the newly born baby are doing.  
After 20 minutes or so, they end the call and Jared sees that his battery is almost empty. He turns to Jensen and asks him. 

"Hey Jen, where can I find your phone charger? My battery is empty."

The older man glances up at him with his beautiful green eyes and seems to think twice before answering.

“It should be on the nightstand in my bedroom. And could you bring me a beer on the way back?"

A smile comes to his lips and he nods quickly.

"Sure, I’ll be right back!"

He climbs a little awkwardly out of the car and as he passes Jensen, the older man ruffles his hair which makes Jared laugh but also blush.

So he quickly walks back into the house and up to Jensen's bedroom.

Jensen looks after the cute boy and smiles bright, until his eyes wander a little further down and fixate on his tight ass.

His dick twitches slightly excited and he bites hard on his lower lip.  
He had noticed how Jared watched him the whole time, while he fixed his car, instead of reading his book. And these craving looks from the boy made him shudder with desire. 

Lust seeped into his bones, his blood pumped hot through his body and his heart screamed for the love from Jared. 

But in the next moment, guilty feelings came back and he cursed himself for his perverted thoughts. 

Sighing, he runs a hand over his face and reaches into his pocket to get a cigarette, while he tries to distract himself a little bit.

When he has finished his cigarette a few minutes later, he just wants to continue working on the car, but then he notices how long Jared has been away. 

Confused and a little worried, he wipes his oil-smeared hands on an old rag and then goes into the house too.

He didn’t expected to find something that would change his whole life. 

Jared runs up the stairs and opens the door to Jensen's bedroom. The brilliant smell of he older man fills his nose and he sighs happy. 

He looks around curiously and walks slowly towards the bed.

A little hesitantly, he sits down on it and gasps in surprise as he sinks into the soft mattress.  
He didn't know that Jensen preferred to sleep on soft ground. Jared himself likes hard mattresses more.  
He strokes over the fluffy fabric of the coverlet and he looks briefly at the half-closed door, before he lies down in the large bed.

With a satisfied little moan, he buries his face in the damn good smelling pillows and closes his eyes to let his imagination take hold of him.

It would be so great if he could just lie here every evening in Jensen's arms, listen to the sweet things his lover whispers to him and fall asleep with him, just to wake up next to him in the morning again. 

With an almost sad sigh, he sits up again and looks at the bedside table, looking for the charging cable. But it is not there.

Confused, he opens the bedside drawer, but it's not there either.  
But he found something much more interesting.

His breath gets stuck in his throat and with trembling fingers he carefully takes the black choker out of the drawer.

On the front there is a little golden heart with the word ‘Baby‘ engraved in it. He runs his thumb over it and he shudders lightly. 

His legs feel like jelly as he stands up and goes to the mirror, which hangs on the cabinet door.  
He swallows noticeably and carefully puts the choker around his neck.

Jared looks at himself in the mirror and he has to admit, it looks really good on him.  
He strokes over the leather again, which slowly warms up on his skin and a question shoots through his mind.  
Why does Jensen have a choker, with a heart on it, in which stands Baby?

Now even more curious, he opens the large cabinet doors and looks if he can find any other clothes or things that match to the choker.

And he actually finds more of these pretty things.

In his hand Jared holds a black pantie decorated with lace, knee socks in a transparent black also with lace and he even found a pair of high heels.

He's pretty sure Jensen doesn't have these things for himself.   
But that would mean, he probably already has a partner. Jared feels panic rise in him at the thought.

Although he knows it's really dangerous, he quickly closes the door and begins to undress.  
Then he puts the panties, knee socks and high heels on.

He glimpse insecure in the mirror and gasps surprised. He never thought he was into crossdressing, but damn it!  
Jared has never felt so sexy and beautiful before!

Smiling, he turns around to inspect his body from all sides and tries to walk a bit with the high heels. He quickly finds a good balance.  
Giggling, he brushes a strand of hair behind his ear when he suddenly hears the door open. He looks shocked up and he frozes. He doesn’t even has the chance to hide anywhere or at least get dressed again. 

Jensen stands in the door frame, with an indefinable gaze and the time seems to stop. He just stands there, staring at him from top to bottom, doesn't say a word and for a moment Jared even fears that the older man has stopped breathing.

When the shock finally leaves his body, he feels his cheeks turning fiery red and he prays that a hole will open under him, to swallow him and his shame.

But of course, nothings happens.

He feels the strong desire to run away, but he just takes a deep breath and gathers all his courage. He clears his throat and starts talking in a shaky voice.

"Jensen, I- I'm so so sorry! I shouldn't have- god I’m so stupid! I didn’t had the right to look through your things! Damn it, please don't kick me out now! I really do-"

Before he can apologize hundreds more times, the Jensen interrupts him.

"Jared..."

He growls his name practically and the 16 year old boy feels a wave of lust running down his spine. He whimpers softly.

He gets another growl from the older man and now he notices that Jensen is leaning against the door frame, like it’s the only thing that holds him up. He sees his adam’s apple jumping up as he swallows. 

Jared takes another deep breath and tries something out.

Shy and innocent, he bites on his lower lip and puts his best puppy look on. He is so nervous, that his hands are shaking. 

"Yes, Daddy?"

His voice isn’t more when a weak whisper, but he is sure that Jensen heard him anyway.

Suddenly the older man stands in front of him and glances down at him. Jared takes a moment to get used to this lustful, desperate look and his breath falters. 

Jensen feels the pleasure pumping through his veins so clearly that he begins to tremble. He tries hard to not give in to his desire.   
He keeps telling himself, Jared is still a kid, he's still a kid, it's wrong, so damn wrong!

But his body doesn't listen to him and he feels his cock getting hard. He is so close to break and give in to his need.

He has never felt an overwhelming pleasure like that. Every cell in his body screams at him, to pick this precious, hot and innocent boy up, rip the few clothes off his body and fuck him hard in the mattress.

But that's only the primitive part in him. At the same time, he wants nothing more than to hug Jared gently, steal soft kisses from his lips, sink lovingly into his tight hole and make him feel so damn good.

He doesn't just want to fuck this beautiful boy, he wants to make love with him.  
He know it’s wrong, forbidden and unacceptable. Jensen shouldn't even think about touching Jared in that way.  
With another low growl, he clenches his hands into fists and closes his eyes, because he can’t stand to look at the for lust trembling and whimpering boy in front of him. 

Jensen only needs one last push and he will fall over the cliff, into the dark abyss full of pleasure, wild lust and hot sex.

Jared sees the ethic, inner conflict that the older man is having with himself and he can understand it.

He has decided for himself that age doesn't matter that much. He knows that when their relationship comes out, Jensen will end up in jail. And there is nothing he wants less and is more afraid of than this scenario.

But he loves this man.

He had the luck to get to know this awesome man and even if Jared knows that there are so many other sides and memories, stories that he hasn’t seen and heard of yet, it feels like he has known Jensen all his life long.

He did haved a few chrush’s before, but he has never felt such a strong, deep connection and adoration.

He loves Jensen with everything he has and is!  
And he definitely won't let that go or ignore it just because he's a few years younger! 

Jared dares again to take another step in Jensen’s direction and reaches for his hand.  
He hears the older man inhaling sharply and he watches him constantly, even if Jensen’s eyes are still closed. He slowly leads Jensen’s hand to his lips and carefully kisses his knuckles, hoping that his fist will come loose.

And it actually works. He slowly opens his cramped hand and lets it lie flat in Jared's.

The 16 year old boy smiles softly against his skin and he knows that Jensen felt it, because a small smile appears on his lips too. But he still hasn't opened his eyes.

While Jared continues to study every movement in Jensen’s face, he leads his hand over his cheek, down to his neck and over the leather of the choker. He can sees how the older man tenses, but he doesn't flinch away.

He guides his hand over his collarbone and to his upper body, where he lets it lie over his heart. Jared shivers slightly and he knows Jensen can feel his fast heartbeat against his palm. 

"Look at me, Jen...please!"

Jared made the decision not to call him Daddy again, even if it feels so good when this word rolls over his tongue, but he doesn’t want to freak him more out. He instinctively knows that the nickname will calm him down more.  
A few seconds later, Jensen opens his brilliant green eyes and glimpse down at him. There is a desperate fire burning in his eyes. Jared sighs soft, before he speaks again.

“It's okay, Jen. I know you’re worried, but believe me when I tell you, I want this! I want you! I’m well aware of the dangers, but I don’t want to let it stop me! And neither should you! I've never been so sure of wanting something in my life, so please don't refuse me!"

He sees that Jensen is still fighting with himself and takes a step closer to him. Their upper bodies are touching now and he can feel the heat and the fast beating heart from the older man.

Jared lets go of his hand, just to wrap his arms around his neck and hug him as close as possible.

"Please, Jen..."

And when Jensen wraps his strong, long arms around his waist, he knows that he has convinced him.   
Jared looks up at him and tilts his head, while he pointed his lips slightly. Jensen understands what he wants and bends his head down to him.

His eyes close automatically and then their lips finally meet, he can't hold back the satisfied whine. Jensen's lips feel exactly like he has imagined them. Full, soft and still a bit rough. It feels perfect.  
Their mouths move in sync and fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

When Jared feels how Jensen's tongue slides over his lower lip, he is a little overwhelmed and doesn't really know what to do, so he just acts on instinct.

He separates his lips lightly, lets Jensen’s tongue in and feels how it glides over his own, almost massages it.

He groans surprised and is a little amazed. He didn't think french kisses would feel so good.  
Jared tries to imitate Jensen's movements and their tongues begin to fight for dominance.

He loses the little fight, but to be honest he likes it to submit completely to the older man.

Gasping for air, they break away from each other again and he feels how his lover's hands slip under his ass. He is lifted up with a jerk and with a shocked yelp he quickly wraps his legs around Jensen’s hips. He moans loud when their hard cocks brush against each other through.

Jared starts rubbing his crotch against the one from Jensen, to create even more friction and his hard dick leaks pre-cum in the pantie.   
He moans softly and bites on his lower lip, while he squeezes his eyes tight together and he gets a lustful hum from his lover in response.

Then this wonderful man also starts to put wet kisses on his neck. He immediately leans his head back to offer him more space.  
Jensen’s lips follow an invisible trail from behind his ear, to his pulse point and down to his throat, that will lead him to Jared’s sensitive spot. He also sucks a few love bites into his smooth skin. 

When his lips got to the hollow of his throat, Jared suddenly groans loud and shudders all over.  
With a grin he begins to nibble, lick and suck on the skin, while he transports them both to the bed.

Jared doesn't really notice that they move. Whenever his lover's teeth scratch this damn sensitive spot on his throat, a massive wave of pleasure shoots through his whole body.

In the panties he wears is a big bulge from his hard cock and a damp stain has already formed on the front of the material, which comes from all the pre-cum that is dripping out of him.

He feels how he is placed on the soft mattress and Jensen lies down between his legs with a comfortable weight. Their hard dicks meet again and this time his older lover begins to gently thrust and hump against him.

They both groan and a minute later, they sink into another, hot, wet open mouth kiss.

Jensen’s hands slide up from his waist and with his thumbs he rubs over his swollen nipples. The feeling is so overwhelming that Jared whimpers needy and his dick twitches. His nipples go instantly hard.   
His lover giggles softly and breaks their passionate kiss, which lures a dissatisfied sigh out of the boy.

But his displeasure disappears as soon as Jensen closes his full, swollen lips around one of his nipples and sucks on it.

A hoarse moan escapes him and he clings to the bed sheets, while he pulls his legs up a little bit, to give Jensen more space between them and to meet his light thrusts.

At the same moment, Jared also decides that his lover is still wearing too many clothes and he tugs invitingly at his shirt.

The older man understands what he wants and he sits back on his heels to take off his shirt and pants. Jared bites on his lower lip when he sees the large bulge in the tight boxer shorts and his own cock throbs thrilled.

Jensen strokes lightly over his legs with his fingertips, down to his feet and he slowly takes the high heels off. The knee socks follow and his hands glide towards his crotch.

His voice is whiskey rough and impregnated with sex when he speaks and Jared shivers. His whole body feels like it’s on fire and his mind is lust clouded. 

"Has anyone ever touched you here before, babyboy?"

The 16 year old boy blushes dark, but groans loud when his lover grabs his hard dick and begins to massage him through the pantie.  
He just manages to shake his head, but then he remembers what Jensen said to him at breakfast and  
he answers him with a shaking voice.

"No Daddy!"

"Good boy! And have you touched yourself here before?"

His cheeks get only redder and he looks shyly to the side, while his lover slowly and teasingly pulls his pantie down and throws it into a corner of the room. Jared closes his eyes and groans when Jensen puts his big, warm hand around his cock and moves it up and down.

He tries to find his voice back and concentrates on answering the question. 

"I- mhhh- I've only- oh god- only once! Feels so good, Daddy!"

Jensen glances surprised up at him. Now he is curious.

The boy is 16 years old and in puberty. He should walk around with a boner all the time.  
When Jensen himself was at that age, he jerked off in every free minute of the day.

And Jared has only done it once? Seems almost impossible for him.  
But at the same time, a strong feeling of satisfaction and possession flows through his veins.   
He is the first man for Jared. Maybe he was even the first man he kissed? This question needs to be answered, but first he has to know something else.

"When did you jerk off for the first time? What turned you on so much? What did you think of when you came? Tell me, Jay! I want to know everything, babe!"

Jared gasps surprised and turns his head more to the side, so that he can hide his face in the pillow. He speaks in a high, embarrassed voice and every now and then is he interrupted by his own moans.

But Jensen doesn't let go of his dick and just jerks him a little slower.

"I, well, well...it was the Saturday on which...you were by us at home for the first time..."

Jensen remembers that day very well and how impressed he was of Jared.

“You were the reason why I was so horny- mhhh! I- oh god! You were wearing those damn tight jeans- an- and I could see the exact outline of your- ahh- your cock! I couldn't stop imagining you fucking me good and hard! Mhh, oh please don't stop, Daddy!"

He doesn’t do what his boy pleaded and stops moving his hand up and down. He only rubs rhythmically with his thumb over the slit of Jared‘s cock, which shines from all the pre-cum.

He gives his young lover the opportunity to take a deep breath, so he can finish his short story.  
“As soon as you were gone, I ran up to my room, threw myself on the bed and didn't even toke my pants and boxershorts completely off! I only needed two quick strokes with my hand and then I came hard all over myself, with your name on my lips!"  
Jensen escapes a deep growl as he imagines his boy, who is lying on his bed, half naked and desperate to get a hand on himself. His cock twitches in his tight underpants and he loses even more pre-cum.

Jared doesn't even notice how Jensen takes his boxershorts off and lies comfortable down between his open legs.

All of sudden he feels his lover’s wet lips on the tip of his cock and he moans loud, while his hips shoot up and his dick slides deeper into Jensen’s warm mouth.

His eyes roll back in his head and he desperately searches for something he can hold into. 

He can feel Jensen moaning around his cock and the vibrations that shoot through his body, almost make him scream with pleasure. He bites his hand, to hold the lustful scream back and a breathless groan escapes him.

His whole body trembles with desire, when Jensen gently strokes his thighs and lets his dick slide out of his mouth, so that only the tip is between his lips.

Jensen couldn't hold back the moan when he tasted his boy for the first time.

Jared tastes sweet, but also spicy and salty. And the weight of his cock on his tongue feels so good.

He lets his dick completely disappear in his mouth and bobs his head up and down, his tongue sliding along the thick vein on the underside of his cock.  
He deepthroats him with no problem and is satisfied when he sees how his cute boy clings into the sheets. He lets his dick slide out of his mouth, until only the tip lies between his lips and he begins to suck hard.

Jared shouts his name and his pelvis shoots up again, but this time he was prepared for it. He holds his hips in place, licks and sucks on his tip until he's rewarded with a heavy load of pre-cum.

The 16 year old boy shudders when Jensen lets his cock slide out of his mouth with an obscene noise. His hard, throbbing and wet cock claps against his stomach and he blushes when he sees the swollen, spit and pre-cum glistering lips from his lover.

Jensen crawls up to him again and stretches his long arm, to get something out of the bedside table. Out of the corner of his eye he recognizes that it is a tube of lubricant.

"Turn on your stomach for me, kitten!"

Jared shudders when he hears the command tone, but he is confused.

"What’re you going to do, Daddy?"

Jensen looks at him with a gentle smile and puts a large amount of lube on his hand, which he rubs a little bit so it can get warm.   
“It's more comfortable for the first time when you’re lying on your stomach. It hurts less and just feels better, trust me!"

His older lover looks at him expectant, but Jared slowly shakes his head. He sees the panic, fear and guilt rise in Jensen's eyes. He probably thinks Jared doesn't want this, doesn’t want him anymore.

He quickly begins to explain himself.

“I want to be able to look at you! I- I want to be able to look you in the eye when I come and- I- I want to see your face when, well...when you come..."

He mumbles the last few words, but he knows that Jensen heard him anyway. Relief and understanding are written all over his face.

His gentle smile is back and he nods before he bends down and to give him a lovely, quick kiss.  
Jared whimpers happily, but before he can deepen the kiss, Jensen breaks away from him.

"Then put one of your legs over my shoulder, it's a little complex, but more pleasant for both of us in the end!"

This time the boy does as he was told and puts his right leg over the shoulder of his Daddy. He blushes when he realizes that his lover can see pretty much everything of him now.  
He sees how Jensen leads his with lube covered hand to his entrance and he involuntarily tenses, when he feels a finger circling his hole.

But in the next moment Jensen’s face floats over his own and their breaths mingle together.

"Relax for me, babyboy!"

Their lips meet for what feels like the hundredth time that day and Jared doesn’t really notice how his anus relaxes and a finger from his lover slides into him.

Their tongues get tangled and the 16 years old boy already knows that he is addicted to the tastes of his Daddy. And his lips are so damn soft, full and they just feel perfect.

He would love to keep kissing him for hours, but they are only humans and they need oxygen. They break apart form each other, both panting and with a big, stupid smile on their face. 

Jared feels the finger in him for the first time now and well, it feels strange. But good strange.

Jensen seems like he can read his mind or maybe the expression on his face was enough for him to tell where is something going on. Whatever it was, his Daddy noticed it and his voice is full of worry when he speaks. 

"Are you okay, Jay? Does it hurt?"

It takes him a moment to get his breath under control again, before he can answer his lover.   
"No, I...it's just strange and well, it feels...weird. But good weird! Definitely good!"  
Jensen then giggles softly and nods. He bends down and begins to put sweet, little kisses on his neck again. He sighs pleased and gently strokes through his Daddy’s short hair. 

Faster than he can realize it, three fingers are already in him and widen his entrance.  
It doesn't even feel weird anymore, it just feels awesome.

Sweat drips from their foreheads and mixes on their overheated bodies. Jared is getting more impatient and he knows that Jensen can’t hold back much longer either. 

He moves with the light thrusts of his Daddy's fingers and moans, gasps, whimpers. It’s so warm in the room and they are surrounded by the thick smell of sex. He can feel Jensen's heart beating fast above his own.

He recognizes how easy his lover's fingers slide in and out of him and he knows he's ready. He can’t wait anymore.

Jared finally wants to feel Jensen's cock deep inside of him. He finally wants to come and feel how the sperm from his Daddy fills him up.  
"Daddy, please! I'm ready! Come on, mhhh- I don't need any more preparation! Please! I need you, Daddy!"

Jensen growls deep out of his chest and curses under his breath, but he does what Jared pleaded. The thick fingers disappear out of his hole and he feels how the older man positions himself at his entrance.

His big dick is wet with lube and pre-cum. Slowly, inch by inch, he pushes himself into his hot, tight hole. Both gasp loud and when Jensen is completely deep inside of him, Jared takes a shaky breath.

He feels a pleasant snatch and slightly painful burn at his entrance and he is so full. So damn full.  
It feels wonderful!

Jared notices Jensen's hard, fast breath and his trembling arms. He knows that the older man is holding himself back, to give him time to get used to his length and the feeling of being so full.

But he doesn't want his lover, the man of his dreams, to hold back. He wants them both to have fun and enjoy the sex.

And to be honest, the light pain turns him a little bit on. He wants to be able to still feel Jensen days afterwards in himself. 

He pushes his pelvis up and starts begging. Of course, his Daddy can't resist him and he pulls almost all the way out and sinks deep into him with one hard thrust.   
He pushes into him over and over again and at some point they found a good, steady rhythm. Their breath becomes one and they cling to each other.  
Jensen's thrusts are hard and make the whole bed shake with the force of it. He fills every empty space in Jared and marks him as his own. Suddenly his Daddy hits this point in him, that make him see stars. He shouts his name and throws his head back.

"Daddy! Yeah, right there! You are so big, feels so good! Mhh, Daddy!"

His eyes roll back in his head as Jensen continues to stimulate his prostate. His balls are heavy and it gets warm in his belly.

He is so close to his orgasm.   
He can’t find his voice to warn Jensen. But it isn’t even necessary, his older lover seems to understand what is going on. 

Jensen feels how Jared's hole tightens around his hard cock and he sees how his dick twitches excited. He knows his boy is near his climax. And he really wants to see him coming. 

He grabs the hard dick from Jared and jerks him off, with quick movements of his hand.   
Jared groans loud his name and Jensen can feel how he is getting closer to his orgasm too, while he pounds into his boys tight, warm hole.  
His voice sounds rough and husky, when he whispers a few words in Jared's ear, which drive the boy over the edge.

“Come for me, kitten! Come for your Daddy! I wanna see the mess you're making! You feel so good, Jay baby!"

Jared comes with a muffled cry. He squirts long, thick and white streaks of cum all over his stomach and chest.

"Daddy, Jensen, Daddy, Jensen!"

He repeats these two simple words like a prayer and the waves of his orgasm carry him into another world. It gets even tighter around Jensen’s hard cock and it feels so damn good, that he even blacks out for a moment.

He hears Jared mumbling his name over and over again and then he also falls over the edge and follows his lover into the dark abyss.

With a loud groan he thrusts one last time in Jared, buries himself deep in him and then he finally comes. His balls contract rhythmically and his cock twitches and pulsates. His cum fills Jared and paints his inner-walls white.

Jared watches every movement, every expression in Jensen‘s face, when he comes. His eyebrows are drawn together, his beautiful green eyes half closed. 

His lips are parted in a perfect, slient ‚Oh‘ and the sun, which shines through the curtains, makes his freckles more visible. 

There is no word powerful enough, which could describe how gorgeous and wonderful Jensen looks right now. 

The 16 year old feels the warm, thick cum in him and a surprised gasp escapes him. The feeling of the warm sperm in him makes him want to come a second time. His soft dick already twitches excited.   
It feels indescribably good to be claimed by Jensen like that.  
From now on he only belongs to his Daddy and it’s the best thing that happened in his young life. 

Jensen collapses over him and he wraps his arms around his older lover. Every bone in his body feels like jelly and he is just exhausted and tired. 

He notices how Jensen's soft lips slide over his sweaty neck and place a lovely kiss right under his ear. The words leave Jared‘s mouth before he even recognizes what he is about to say. 

"I love you, Jensen!"  
Shocked, he opens his eyes and fixates the ceiling. His heart stops beating and his breath gets stuck in his throat. 

Jensen sits slowly up and supports himself with both arms next to his head. He just stares at him for five endless seconds, his softening cock still deep inside of him and a blank expression on his face. 

And Jared thinks, that’s it. I ruined it, Jensen is going to laugh at me and say it was just a quick fuck, nothing more.   
He wants to apologize and take his words back, but Jensen suddenly starts to speak again. His voice sounds firm and honest.

“I love you too, Jay! God, you don't even know how much I love you!”

Even if it took Jensen some time to understand and accept these feelings, he means it. He is well aware of all the dangers and risks.

But if you really love someone, with your body, your soul and your heart, with everything you have, then a few laws shouldn't matter.  
And even more so you shouldn't let them stop you.

Jared's soft hands are back on his neck and pull him down for a kiss.  
Their lips meet and their tangled tongues exchange silent promises.

They end the kiss and just look deeply into each other's eyes for minutes, take in the other's beauty and love.

They fell asleep, cuddled together and safe in each others arms. Their hearts beating in the same rhythm. 

Maybe they are taking this all to fast and there is still a lot they need to talk about, but right now it doesn‘t matter. And all the consequences and the laws doesn’t matter.

They are lost in their deep, bitter sweet and burning love. And that’s the only important thing in this moment. 

~ ° ~

When Jared wakes up the next morning, the first thing he notices is that he is alone in the big bed. Jensen's side of the bed is already cold, that means he's been gone for a while.

Then all the memories from yesterday come back and he runs a hand through his messy hair, with a small smile on his lips.  
After they woke up in the afternoon, he and his lover spent the rest of the day in bed. They talked a lot, watched TV and they even ate dinner in the bed together.

They also had sex one more time.

Now he is also aware of the plug in himself again, that keeps Jensen's cum where it belongs. These thoughts alone make his cheeks red.

Before they went to sleep, both really exhausted and tried, his Daddy sang something for him. And god, the man has an amazing voice and a great sense for music.

He yawns tired and he actually would have liked to sleep a little longer, but then he becomes aware of what day it is.

His parents are coming home today.

These are his last hours with Jensen.  
His good mood falls immediately and the smile on his face disappears.

He gets slowly up and walks into the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush his teeth. Back in Jensen's bedroom, he can't hold back and decides to wear panties under his jeans.

He also steals a shirt from his Daddy, which smells like him. And he puts the choker on again.  
Fully dressed, he takes another deep breath and then goes downstairs to the kitchen.

The radio isn’t on, it’s quiet in the room and Jensen just sits there and looks lost in his thoughts out the window. He doesn’t even notice that Jared entered the room.

His there is a knot forming in his stomach and all of a sudden he feels sick. Hundreds of thoughts fly through his mind and make his head spin.

He regrets last night, he doesn't love me, maybe I'm too young for him? Oh god, of course I'm too young for him! He hates me, he probably never wants to see me again...

Jared feels a painful sting in his heart, there is a big lump in his throat and then he can’t breathe anymore.

What have I done? I've ruined everything, he hates me, I hate myself! Damn it, why can’t something work good for me, just for once?! Why can't I be happy?! How do I deserve that?!

He hears Jensen's loud voice calling out for him and he is brutally pulled out of his thoughts.

"Jay, are you okay? Hey, Jared, can you hear me?"

He gasps outraged and takes a deep, hasty breath. Jared blinks a few times, the dizzy feeling fading away and nods in response to Jensen's question.  
He carefully sits down at the kitchen table and takes a deep, slow breathes while he counts to twenty.

That wasn't his first panic attack and he knows how to deal with it. He runs a trembling hand over his face and suppresses the tears.  
He feels Jensen's worried eyes on him and waits for the older man to say something. He doesn't has to wait long.

"Jared, we have to talk..."

And there it is again, the panic. His heart screams painful and beats too fast, but he just ignores it and nods approving.

With a sigh, Jensen gets up and sits down with his face turned to Jared. They just look at each other for a long minute, a tense atmosphere between them. 

And suddenly Jared has the urgent need to apologize. He can't hold back the words and they burst out of him. He surprises himself and Jensen with it.

“I'm sorry, Jen! I didn't wanted to force you, let alone seduce you into anything! God, I'm so sorry and I can understand that you don’t want to see me ever again! I will stay away from you, I promise it! It will break my heart, but-"

The older man interrupts him quickly, before he can finish with his apology. He sounds clearly confused and his eyebrows are drawn together. 

"Hey, slow down! Jared, what the hell are you talking about?"  
Jared just glances at the ground, plays unsure with his hands and a silent tears rolls down his cheek. He quickly brushes it away in hope that Jensen didn't noticed it, but of course he didn't miss it.

Jensen carefully grabs his chin and forces him to look up again.  
When Jensen sees Jared's red, puffy eyes, his stomach contracts painfully and his heart hurts too.

The words from his boy buzz through his head like toxic smoke and they repeat themselves in an endless loop. They confuse him.

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to force or seduce you, I will stay away from you...

He tries hard to understand what Jared was trying to say and then he gets it.  
Stunned, he tears his eyes open and pulls Jared into his lap. The younger boy makes a surprised sound and stares at him confused. 

He needs to make things clear between them. 

He gently strokes over Jared‘s cheeks with his thumbs and searches for something in those beautiful hazel eyes.

“Jared, did you think I would break up with you? That I regret our last night?"  
The 16 year old boy whimpers and that's answer enough. Jensen sighs sad and closes his eyes like he is in pain.   
He gives Jared a kiss on the forehead and gently strokes his back with one hand, while the other gets caught in his hair. He opens his eyes again and makes eye contact with him, while taking another deep breath before he starts to speak again.

"Jay, baby, you have to listen to me now, okay? Please look at me, please..."

When Jared finally glimpse up at him, he sees the desperation in his eyes. He explains himself quickly.

“I love you, Jared! I don't regret our last night and you didn't forced or seduced me into anything! And I definitely don't want to break up with you!

I now it’s going to be a hard time! You’re still a minor and go to school! Our relationship is against the law and if your parents would knew about us, well...I don’t even want to think about, hat they would do with me!

But that doesn't mean that it can't work between us! It just means we have to be careful and patient!

In two years you’ll be 18 years old and finish school, after that we can do whatever we want! Neither the law nor your parents could stop us then, Jay!

But if you don't want that, then I’m ready to let you go, Jared! You’re so young and your life didn’t even really started yet! I don't want to hold you back and bind you at something or screw your future up!

If you want this, if you want us, then you have to be sure, okay? Do you understand that?"

With every word from Jensen, Jared‘s eyes get bigger and he gasps surprised.

He can't believe what he just heard. All of his worries, his fears and his self-doubts are gone and replaced with love, joy and hope.

He glances speechless at Jensen and tries to find the right words to tell him how much he loves him too. 

His heart beats excited when he starts to speak with a trembling voice and more burning tears leave his eyes. 

But this time he cries because he is so happy right now. 

“Jensen...god, you don't even know how happy your words make me! I was so afraid you'd break up with me! I know, I'm still young and I know we have to be damn careful, but I love you!  
Fuck, I love you so much, there are no words to describe it! And believe me when I tell you, you are definitely not screwing up my future or binding me to anything! I'm so damn happy when I'm with you!

I know the next two years will be very hard for us and I am sure there will be many ups and downs in our relationship! But I'm ready to go through all of it with you!

I want this! I want you Jensen!"

Breathing heavy, he looks at his older lover. Jensen smiles bright and happy at him and Jared can't help but smile back.

He wraps his arms around Jensen's neck and moves as close as possible to him. His lover throws his arms around his waist and their faces move forward each other.

The 16 year old boy can already feel the warm breath from Jensen brushing over his cheek and his eyes flutter close.

But shortly before their lips touch, Jensen stops.  
Confused, Jared opens his eyes again.

"I still need to make one thing clear..."

He is only getting more confused, so he just nods. He feels panic rising in him again, but he tries to swallow it and tells himself to calm down. 

“I never want to hear you curse again, understand? Otherwise I will punish you!" 

A pleasant shiver runs down his spine when he imagines Jensen spanking his ass blue and purple, as punishment.  
Still, he can't hold back his giggle and nods understanding.

Before the older one can complain again, he leans forward and pulls Jensen into a gentle, but also lustful kiss.

Both sigh satisfied and Jared‘s hands get caught in the hair from his lover, while Jensen strokes his back up and down.

When they run out of oxygen, they break away from each other with a gasp.  
Breathing hard and with a grin on their lips, the two look deep into each other's eyes. Jensen is the first one who speaks again. 

"How about breakfast?"

Just as Jared is about to answer, his stomach growls loud and hungry. Both surprised and stare speechless at his belly and then burst out laughing.

They calm slowly down from their joyful outburst and then they make breakfast together.

~°~

After they have eaten something, they sit on the sofa together and watch old cartoons.

Jared's parents wrote to him that they probably won't be home until 5 p.m. in the afternoon.

That means he still has 5 wonderful hours with Jensen, the man of his dreams. He still can't believe they're a real couple now.

It makes him incredibly happy.  
And his grin just won't go away. His cheeks hurt already, but that doesn't matter. 

He slides a little closer to Jensen and bites hard on his tongue to hold a gasp back.

He has almost forgotten the plug in himself. But the light move from a few seconds ago made the sex toy slide even deeper into him and now it stimulates his prostate with every movement.

Jensen puts his arm around his shoulders and laughs, as he watches how the coyote gets tricked by the roadrunner again and runs into his own trap.

Jared tries to concentrate on the TV too, but it's really not easy.

His dick starts to get hard and a thin layer of sweat lies on his forehead. He moves his hips in slow, circular movements and Jensen doesn’t seem to notice it.

He closes his eyes and bites on his lower lip. He doesn't even recognize how Jensen's gaze wanders to him.  
Jared feels pre-cum dripping into his panties and the silky fabric scratches over his bare skin. The plug keeps constant pressure on his prostate and his eyes roll back in his head, under his closed lids.

It feels so good, almost too good.   
His cock twitches in his now too tight pants and he gets closer to his climax. 

All of sudden he feels the soft lips from Jensen on his ear and his warm breath tickles over his throat. Surprised, he opens his eyes again and looks straight into the beautiful green eyes from his Daddy.

He moves his hips faster and his breath hitches.  
Jensen's voice sounds so smoky and rough. Jared shivers and a needy whimper leaves his throat. 

"What are you doing there, baby boy?"

Jared gasps, grabs Jensen's thigh and digs his fingers into his hard muscles. He sees his Daddy's eyes darken. His pupils are dilated, his breath uneven.

"I'm- hmm...sorry Daddy, I just couldn't- ahhh...it feels so good!"

The 16 year old boy moans and more pre-cum drips into his panties. Jensen hums understanding and just continues to watch him. He doesn't touch or kiss him. He just sits there.

"Daddy, please..."

He glimpses up at his lover, at his partner, with a pleading look and pushes his pelvis in the air to signal that he wants to be touched.

But Jensen continues to tease him. A mischievous grin lies on his full, charming lips.

"What do you want, sweetheart? What do you want me to do? Tell me, babyboy..."

Jared whines and moans like a bitch in heat and he feels his balls getting heavier, his cock twitches and he feels a tingling sensation in his toes.

He's so close to his orgasm.

His Daddy seems to notice how close to his climax he is and shakes his head, a barely recognizable movement. It means he doesn’t have permission to come.

Jared cries frustrated out and clenches his teeth. Every muscle in his body is tense and he desperately tries to hold his orgasm back.

He gasps and sweats, while he lies on the couch and clear his throat, to get his voice back. When he finally can speak again, it sounds husky and needy. 

"Please, Daddy! I need you, want to feel you...deep inside of me..."

He whimpers, cuddles up to Jensen and buries his face in his neck. He begins to move his pelvis circles again, so that the plug keeps brushing over his sweet spot. He moans hoarse in Jensen's ear and puts a wet kiss right over his pulse point.  
His Daddy growls loud and Jared can feel the vibrations that shoot through his body. He answers with a submissive whine.

"Take your clothes off and lie down on your stomach!"

Jared immediately jumps up when he hears Jensen's command. He quickly pulls the t-shirt over his head and tears his pants off. And suddenly he remembers that he is wearing panties again.

He blushes and glances up. He stares straight into the lusty clouded eyes from his Daddy.  
Jensen holds his hand out and Jared takes a step closer to the sofa on which his lover is still sitting.

The warm hand from him meets the silky fabric of the panties. Jensen‘s fingers slide forward and brush over his hard, leaking cock.

The Jared bites on his lower lip as hot pleasure shoots through his veins.

His Daddy begins to slowly take his panties off. Jared lifts one leg after the other for him and Jensen just throws the dirty underwear over his shoulder.

The older man stands up and gently grabs his hip.

"On your belly!"

His voice sounds so wonderful rough and he shudders all over. Jensen grins when he sees the goose bumps on his arms.

Jared only blushes more and carefully lies with his stomach first down on the couch. A surprised, high moan leaves him as his hard dick rubs over the rough fabric of the sofa.

In the corner of his eye he notices how Jensen also starts undressing.  
He finally has the opportunity to take a closer look at his naked lover. 

Jensen has broad, strong shoulders and there are also a lot of freckles to be seen. His biceps are well trained and his chest is pretty wide. His nipples are swollen, red and aroused.

He doesn't have a hard-trained six-pack, but it doesn’t matter at all for Jared. He can still see the firm muscles under the honey smooth skin.  
His high hipbones mark his perfect v-line and the blonde, fine trail of hair leads him to his length. Jared gasps softly when he sees the big, thick, hard cock. The head is swollen and glistering from all the pre-cum.

His penis is surrounded by short, blonde hair that goes back to his heavy balls.  
Jensen has muscular, strong legs.

He's beautiful.  
Jared sighs soft, happy and then he feels how the couch sinks down a little bit. His Daddy sits right behind him.  
Jensen leans over him and he can feel his warmth on his bare back. He puts a track of kisses on his neck, up to his lips and Jared turns his head slightly to connect their lips in a hot kiss.

Jensen feels how he runs out of oxygen, while their tongues keep dancing together and the awkward angle makes his neck hurt.

But under no circumstances does he want to end this kiss until it isn’t really urgent.

With burning lungs and flushed cheeks, they break away from each other and gasp for air.

His lips wander over Jared’s neck again and he sucks a hickey on his shoulder. The needy whimper that he gets as a reward, only makes him harder.

His hands come to rest on his boy's ass and he massage his soft flesh lightly, while he sits up on his hooks again.

He notices that Jared is humping against the sofa and he gives him a sharp, warning clap on the ass.

"Stop it!" He growls and the boy does as he is told. He hums satisfied and strokes praising his waist. Jared purrs like a kitten and he continues to stroke him there.

With his other hand he pulls his ass cheeks apart and Jensen groans when he sees the plug in Jared's pink, wet hole.

He grabs the handle of the sex toy and slowly pulls it out of his clenching hole. When it's almost all the way out, he thrusts it back in.

Jared yelps excited and moves his hips against the thrusts.

"God, baby, you don't even know how hot you’re look right now! So beautiful! I love you, Jay..."  
He gets another rough moan from his babyboy.

Jensen is getting more impatient with every second. His cock is rock hard and twitches with every moan and whimper from Jared.

This time, he pulls the plug completely out of him and places it on the small coffee table next to them. 

He grabs his ass cheeks again and pulls them apart. He watches how Jared's hole clenches around nothing and his boy whines painfully, because of the empty feeling. 

He growls soft and suddenly has has the bad urge to taste Jared. A small smirk lies on his lips, while he leans forward.

He presses his face between Jared's legs and feels the boy tenses up. His lips are on his balls and then he licks a wet trail with his tongue up to his rim.  
He circles the sphincter with his warm tongue and Jared's strong reaction surprises him. His hips shout forward and a loud, lustful scream leaves his throat.

At first Jared is very confused when he feels how Jensen presses his face between his legs. Even if the full lips from him on his balls feel good, it was still strange for him and he tensed up.

Then he suddenly feels his tongue at his entrance and a violent wave of pleasure shouts through him and his stomach makes a lustful flip.

Jared tears his eyes open and a scream of pleasure leaves him.  
He quickly buries his head in the couch cushions and moans loud into them.

"Oh god, Daddy! Mhh, Daddy!"

He hears Jensen giggling and then his warm, wet tongue penetrates him. A choked cry leaves his throat and his hips shoot up.

Jensen’s tongue slides even deeper into him and he clings so hard onto the sofa that his knuckles turn white.

He begins to see stars, his dick twitches like crazy and drips ton of pre-cum. There is already a wet spot on the couch under him. 

Jared feels his orgasm coming near and he is so aroused, there are tears in his eyes.  
He just wants to come.

Jensen also notices how close his climax is. And then all of a sudden his tongue disappears again.  
Jared sobs frustrated and looks over his shoulder at his lover. His cock is so hard that it hurts.

"Please, Daddy, please..."

He whimpers painfully, rubs his dick against the couch and he almost shot his load. 

"Fuck, you’re doing so good for me, babe! Hold on for a moment, princess! I will give you what you need!"

Jared whines happy and nods exhausted. He watches how Jensen puts a large amount of lube on his hand and then smears it on his hard cock.

"Turn around for me, baby boy!"

The 16 year old boy does as he was told and slowly turns on his back with trembling legs.  
His lover pets his cheek lovely and puts gentle kisses all over his face, while he positions himself in front of his entrance.

Jared wraps his arms around his neck and then Jensen finally sinks balls deep into him, with one hard thrust. 

He groans loud, closes his eyes and arches his back up. His older lover moans too, reaches under his back with his strong arms and holds him tight against his chest.   
Then he begins to thrust into him hard and fast.  
Jared's eyes roll back in his head and he moves his pelvis hard against these from Jensen.

They both moan and gasp, their hearts beat in the same rhythm and they keep whispering each other's name.

"Mhh, Jay! You feel so good, so tight! I love you so much, babyboy…"

His lover buries his face in his neck and Jared feels his warm, fast breath against his bare, sweaty skin. Jensen hits his prostate with every hard thrust and Jared knows he won't make it long.

“Daddy...feel so full! Ahh- you feel so good! Jen, I can't- I need-"

He gives up, moans loud and bares his neck for his lover. He hopes that Jensen understood what he wanted to say. He clings into his back, his balls contract and his hard dick drips more pre-cum on his stomach.

"I know baby! I know…"

Jensen feels Jared’s hole clenching around his dick and he immediately knows his sweet boy is ready. He thrusts even deeper into him and wraps one of his hand around Jared's hard cock.

The boy yelps surprised and he begins to jerk him fast off. Three strokes with his hand are enough and his young lover comes.

Jared groans loud and tenses up. Stars dance in front of his closed eyes and white cum squirts out of his twitching cock.

His big load ends up all over his stomach, his chest and something even hits Jensen’s chin.  
The last drop sperm comes out of his softening cock and in the same moment he feels how his lover sinks deep into him for the last time. 

He glances up and sees how Jensen bites on his lower lip, his eyebrows are drawn together and he hears his choked groan.

Then he feels his Daddy's hot cum which fills him up. He feels every twitch and throb from his hard cock in him and whimpers pleased.

When Jensen has finished coming, he lies down on him.  
Jared wraps his arms and legs around his partner and closes his eyes satisfied.

They stay in this position for a long time, Jensen's softening cock still deep inside him, until their breath has a normal rhythm again and their heart beats slower.

Jensen sits up, supports himself on his elbows and looks down in Jared eyes. He smiles soft at him and brushes a few strands of sweaty hair out of his face.  
He slowly bends down and stops before their lips meet. His voice is nothing more when a weak whisper and Jared shudders slightly.

"I love you so much!"

Jared carefully runs his hands through his lovers hair and smiles lovely up at him. 

"I love you too, more than anything!"

His voice is also only a whisper and he can see the goose bumps on Jensen's arms.

They get lost in kiss that is full of love and passion. It seems like the world around them stops moving.

Whatever the future has in store for them, it doesn’t matter. 

They have each other and that's all that matters.

They don’t need or want anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story! I hope you liked it! <3


End file.
